Tales of Achievement City
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: "Think it'll work, Geoff?" "Work?" howled Geoff, throwing his head back in laughter. "This'll be great!"
1. Prologue

The Tales of Achievement City

Prologue

The waters rolled, splashing upon the sandy shores. Their shimmery sapphire color glittered, foaming white as it rocked against the shore. No footsteps in the sand. No buildings in the landscape. Completely, unused. The trees rustled in the breeze, leaves shuttering and fluttering down. They reached for the sky, towering over the island. Animals cried for their mates or yelped at horror at the creatures living there. As the sun reached the center of the sky, a wooden craft brushed up against the shore.

"This it?"

A man leapt off the boat, dressed in plated armor. He took off his helmet, placing it under his arm as he surveyed the land. He grinned, rubbing his growing beard. The wind blew around him, rustling his hair. He nodded, turning back to the boat. A young man looked up, looking around. He sniffed, offering a smile to the other man.

"Looks good," the young man nodded. "Think it'll work, Geoff?"

"Work?" howled Geoff, throwing his head back in laughter. "This'll be great! I can see it all now! I little work here and a little construction there and we've got ourselves a great location for the lot of us!"

"Think the others will like it?" the young man hummed, stepping out of the boat.

"I sure hope so but then again who cares what those jokers think," chuckled Geoff. "Ready to get to work, Gavin?"

A cry from the woods startled them both. Gavin leapt back into the boat. Geoff grinned, putting his helmet back on. Locking it into place, the head's up display rose up. It scanned the area, giving him brief information on the visual. Nothing dangerous that he could see. It was probably a wild animal, he thought fondly. He turned back to the cowering Gavin. The dork was dressed in a suit, much to his own dismay.

"It was nothing," Geoff assured, taking off his helmet again.

"Sure?"

"Yep," giggled Geoff.

"Whatcha laughin at?" snapped Gavin.

"What are you wearing!?" laughed Geoff, turning away.

"I just grabbed what I saw," Gavin whimpered. "Are we gonna leave or get to work?"

"Get to work," grinned Geoff, nodding.


	2. Man on the Beach

Chapter 1: Man on the beach

Michael was winning. That's all that mattered to him. He was racing ahead of Gavin, his hood slipping down from his head. He threw up one hand, pulling the hood back down so he could see through the two eye holes. He grinned, glancing back. Gavin was struggling with his own hoodie, but looking half as graceful as Michael had. Gavin stumbled around, glancing up every now and then to see if he'd lost Michael yet.

"Mogar's gonna win again!" cheered Michael, throwing his arms in the air.

They were approaching downtown Achievement City, near the shore side and the back of Geoff's monolith. Michael glanced over at the rest of the side. He spotted the bridge, Jack's wooden house, his house, Gavin's stone house that connected into the hillside. Geoff's house blocked the sight of Ray's mud hut. Michael raised on eyebrow, taking a quick peek at Gavin before rushing up to the tool shed and high-fiving the Kong-Fu poster. He then proceeded to win the race at the back of Geoff's house. He clambered up the ladder a little bit, looking down as Gavin approached panting.

"Not…fair…" Gavin panted. "I…would've…won…"

"You haven't won yet, Gavin!" cheered Michael, raising a fist in the air.

"I'll get it next time," groaned Gavin, collapsing onto the ground.

Michael smiled, raising his head to the sky. The breeze was welcoming, pushing the clouds along the sky. He could hear the crushing waves along the shore. Everything felt good. Another great day. Michael nodded, taking a deep breath. Had it been so long since he arrived on this island. He remember it like it was yesterday. It was another wonderful blissful day when Geoff and Gavin helped him, Ray, and Jack onto a boat and took them to a place they called Achievement City.

_"__Is that my house!?"_

The house's looked so new, which they were. Geoff and Gavin never specified on how long it took them to make it and warned against the button on the edge of town, which tempted Michael like nothing else. Plan G, they said, was a last resort. They said it was all part of a prank of Jack which turned out perfect as they burned Jack's house down with a beautiful use of lava. They rebuilt it eventually. Michael enjoyed the idea, though he was worried about his own house.

_"__Let's play a game?"_

Michael grinned, snickering. It was almost Friday. That was his favorite day. He would get to beat Gavin on a grand scale if he was lucky. He didn't even know what the big day would hold. What was the game gonna be this time? He looked back down at Gavin but spotted something just off the shore. Gavin looked up, realizing Michael was looking at something. He jumped off the ladder, leaping over Gavin.

"Michael? What is it?" gasped Gavin, stumbling to his feet.

"Might be something," Michael hummed, rushing down to the shore.

The waves were low, splashing gently. Michael approached slowly as the waters withdrew, revealing a rather soaked body of a man. Gavin came up behind Michael, mumbling something. Michael crouched down, slowly approaching the body. He nudged it, rolling it over. Michael looked the body over, noting the orange jumpsuit the man seemed to be wearing. Michael looked back to Gavin, offering a shrug. Suddenly the man sprang to life, coughing and choking on the water lodged in his throat. Michael leapt up, stepping back beside Gavin.

"Get Geoff!" ordered Michael, leaping back down to help the choking man.

Gavin rushed up the shoreside. Michael pressed down on the man's chest, trying to remember the CPR lesson he'd gotten years ago. He kept whispering to himself, struggling to recall. He could hear Gavin and Geoff coming up behind him. Suddenly the man was awake again, reached up and grabbed Michael by the collar. Michael gasped, holding back his yell but managed to mumble a curse word. The man was panting.

"Hi," whispered Michael.

The man squinted, struggling to understand, before his eyes shut again and he slumped back into sleep. Geoff put a hand on Michael's shoulder. His head's up display scanned the individual, hoping for a life signal. Michael and Gavin waited anxiously, watching Geoff. Finally, the display responded. Geoff sighed, nodding.

"Is he okay?" Michael panted.

"He's alive, that's what matters," Geoff replied. "Best take him into a house."

"Might rain soon," Gavin offered, looking up. "Been two days since the last storm."

"Shut up," ordered Michael, shoving Gavin over.

"Just get the dude inside!" snapped Geoff, smacking them both in the head.

Geoff watched them lift the man up, carrying him into the tool shed known as Kong-Fu house. It was the only spare bed in Achievement City. Geoff sighed, watching them round the corner before looking out over the water. He folded his arms. He hadn't thought about the mainland in a while. Never really mattered before. He sighed. This was something that needed to be taken care of before more mainlanders found their world.


	3. Roses are Red

Chapter 2: Roses are red

Ray knew something was up when he reentered the city. It was strangely silent. Usually Michael and Gavin would be goofing around or Geoff making plans for tomorrow's game. Ray could hardly believe it was almost Friday already. He stopped by his house, placing his newly found roses away before searching for the others. It was almost midday which meant Jack was out searching for wood. The others though, that was the question. He sighed, fixing his favorite rose on his lapel.

"Hey, Ray!"

Ray looked up, spotting Gavin by the tool shed. Was that where everyone was? Was the Friday game running late on construction? Ray approached the tool shed, still thinking things over when Michael exited the tool shed as well. Apparently he was missing out, Ray thought with a grin. Surprises weren't common on the island but they weren't rare. Geoff and Gavin had tons of surprises for the lot of them, usually going with Friday's game.

"What's up guys?" Ray cheered. "Somethin' goin' on?"

"A guy just washed up on shore," Gavin explained, jabbing a thumb behind him. "Michael fished him out and Geoff's havin' a look at him."

"Cool," was all Ray replied with.

"Think he'll stay?" Michael hummed.

"Stay?" snapped Gavin. "Why would he stay?"

"Too even the teams, duh?" snarled Michael. "It's not like he's makin' it back to the mainland at this state!"

"Michael!" grumbled Gavin.

Ray rolled his eyes. These two had a tendency to just fight about the mostly random things. Once they fought about names, the other about when it rained. In fact, the rain story was still ongoing, including everyone into the argument. Ray didn't mind. He enjoyed it actually. It gave this place some much needed excitement. He grinned, lost in thought, when the door opened again and Geoff popped out.

"Get me some food and water for this dude. He might wake up soon," Geoff ordered.

"Got it!" saluted Michael, running off.

"Get it fresh! Not from the vault!" added Geoff, hollering after the running Michael. He turned back to Gavin and Ray. "Hey, Ray. Seen Jack?"

"Not since this morning. He'll be back before it gets dark, unless he made himself a house," joked Ray. He laughed on the inside. On running joke.

Geoff nodded, grinning lightly. "Probably stopped to make a house knowing Jack. Check the perimeter, will ya?"

Ray nodded, offering a little bow before taking off into the woods nearby. Gavin glanced to Geoff, offering a goofy grin. Geoff rolled his eyes, even though Gavin couldn't seen since his helmet was on. Geoff ducked back into the tool shed, checking on the man, still sleeping. The man's labored breathing was notable, seen as his chest went up and down with each breath. Geoff groaned, moving to one of the nearby chests. The man would need new clothes. His current ones were way to wet. He could get sick and on this island medicine wasn't exactly an option. They hadn't gotten around to building a makeshift hospital yet.

"Geoff," Gavin mumbled, peeping in. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Don't know. Need to get him a fresh set of clothes," Geoff nodded, searching through the chests. "We've got our old ones. Maybe they'll fit him."

"I don't know if any of them are still good. Michael's are burnt and Ray's are torn to shreds. You've got some old clothes, right? Jack's old outfit is good too, if the man doesn't mind skirts."

"It's called a kilt Gavin," argued Geoff. "Anyway, I ain't changing him so we'll just have to wait for him to wake up on his own."

"If he does," whispered Gavin.


	4. Ryan

Chapter 3: Ryan

Michael was on watch. He sat on the dirt ground, watching the mystery man sleep. Before him was Geoff and Gavin, and Ray would relieve him shortly. Jack would be back soon as the sun was setting quickly. Michael rested his head on one hand, trying to keep his eyes open. Adrenaline was running low, he thought with a grumble. The man's breathing wasn't very exciting for this lad.

"Boring," yawned Michael.

"Not very inviting then," groaned Ray, walking in. "Relief is here just not for me."

"Sorry, Ray," sighed Michael, standing up.

At that moment, the man spun into a coughing fit. Michael and Ray both leapt toward him, trying to pat his back in order to end the fit. Before they could. the man at up, holding a hand over his mouth and coughed violently. The fit ended and the man opened his eyes wearily. It took him a while before he realized this wasn't a dream. Ray and Michael stepped back as the man's eyes widened in fear.

"What!" he gasped. "Where!? Where am I?"

"Calm down, man," Ray offered.

"Huh! Wah!" he continued gasped, looking around hastily. "I was just…I must've…I thought I…"

"Go get Geoff," Michael ordered, shoving Ray out the door. He turned back to the man. "Sir, you're okay."

The man continued to panic.

"Seriously, stop." Michael wasn't good with being patient.

The man was looking hastily around, eyes bugged and heavily breathing.

"Shut the f*** up!" commanded Michael, slapping the man upside the head.

"Thanks," the man sighed, rubbing his cheek. "I needed that."

"I should say so," grumbled Michael, folding his arms. "I saved your life, you know."

"You did?" the man perked.

"Michael here pulled you out of the water," Geoff explained, entering. "He got our attention and you've been lying here for a few hours now."

"Thanks," sighed the man.

"I'm Geoff. You could say I'm king of this little island," Geoff chuckled, "You've met Michael. Ray was here earlier. Gavin is also here and Jack should be on his way. We're the only ones on this island."

"Island," the man whispered, looking around. "Your island?"

"Yes, my island," grinned Geoff. "You have a name?"

"Ryan, sir," nodded the man. "I can't…really remember what happened."

Ryan felt his stomach, listening to it rumble. He whimpered slightly. Geoff chuckled, waving for Gavin to come in with some food. Ryan leapt on it like a hungry beast, devouring it without a thought. Gavin backed up, so did Michael. Geoff seemed unfazed. He simply stood, smiling upon the hungry Ryan.

"Hungry, huh?" chuckled Geoff once Ryan was done.

"I guess so," he burped. "Sorry."

"No need."

"I'd say there's need," whispered Gavin, nudging Michael.

"Sorry that we don't have any place nicer for you to stay," nodded Geoff, shoving Gavin and Michael behind him. "We have some spare clothes if you'd like to change and I'm sure Michael would love to give you a tour before nightfall."

"Nightfall?" perked Ryan.

"Tends to get dangerous 'round here after dark," Geoff explained.

Geoff spun around, grabbing Gavin by the arm and pulling him out of the house. Michael stood, handing behind his back, with an awkward smile. Ryan sighed, rolling out of the bed. He felt his body heavily move, placing both feet on the ground. Water dribbled down his pant leg, pooling on the floor. His arms felt like bricks, limb as they dangled from his shoulders. He stood up slowly, wobbling a little bit before stabilizing.

"Tour first or new clothes?" Michael mumbled. "Cuz I gotta leave for one of those things."

"Tour first," strained Ryan, teetering toward Michael.


	5. Achievement City

Chapter 4: Achievement City

Michael led Ryan out the door. Ryan looked directly across from them at the beautiful, wooden house. Michael grinned, catching Ryan staring longingly at the house. Michael led the tour to the house, showing off the front porch and the sign by the door that read "Jack's house." Ryan nodded. Geoff had mentioned Jack.

"This is Jack's house. This piece of shit started this whole island of misfit toys," Michael explained, waving a finger.

"Oh?"

"Gavin and Geoff built this whole city with the sole intend on burning Jack's house to the ground." Michael patted the fence around the porch. "This is a remake of that house."

"Huh?"

Michael rolled his eyes. It was a complicated subject but a true one. Long ago, Geoff and Gavin bought this island with the single mission of building this house. They put lava in the roof, which came out only when Jack broke part of the ceiling down. It happened beautifully. Jack hit the ceiling which was hanging low until lava poured out and burned the whole house down. Jack was furious but in the end he got a new house that looked just like the old one except it had no leaky ceiling.

"Let's move on," groaned Michael, leading Ryan to the next house. His. "This beautiful piece of work is mine! Look at the lovely wood and perfectly built structure, even with a tree on one side! Perfect."

Ryan nodded kindly. He saw the sign above the door reading Michael. Michael pulled Ryan along to the next house, constructed of purely cobblestone. It was built into the hillside. Peeping into the house, Ryan could hardly see anything but paintings. Michael nodded, leaning on the sign by the entrance.

"This is Gavin's house. Pretty lame, huh?" Michael yawned.

Michael pulled Ryan along, showing off the next house. It was a tiny mud hut with a door wedged into it. Ryan cringed. It smelled off, it looked off. Michael nodded, pointing up at the sign hammered above the door. Ryan squinted, reading the few letters. Ray. He perked, remembering Ray from his awakening. The man was in such a nice suit and lived in his mud hole.

"By this point of the built, Gavin and Geoff were tired," explained Michael.

"Tired?" perked Ryan. "After what?" He glanced over the other houses.

"An last but certainly not least is Geoff's house," Michael grinned, motioning to the his left.

Ryan turned around and looked up. Parting the clouds was a giant structure of solid stone. His mouth hung open a moment in awe. Michael nodded.

"So they got tired, right," Ryan agreed.

"Yep," Michael hummed. "Seen the ground yet?"

Ryan perked. Ground? He looked at his feet. With the sun setting, he was hard to tell but he noticed that the color of the ground was not grass. He looked back to Michael who simply grinned, moving toward Geoff's house. Ryan followed slowly, looking down at the ground. It was a pattern of some sort. Michael led him to the back of the house, revealing the ladder. Michael began up, moving at great speed. Ryan gulped, following.

"I don't like this," whimpered Ryan, looking down once they got about halfway.

"Don't look down yet, idiot!" snapped Michael, glancing back at Ryan. "Besides we're almost at the top."

"I can't," shouted Ryan. "I can't do this."

"Then climb down," hissed Michael. "Climb back down you wimp!"

Ryan snarled, looking up at Michael. The kid was about half his age but talked above him. Ryan shook his head, taking another step up the ladder. If Michael could do this, he could too. Together, they reached the top before the sun had completely settled. Ryan tiptoed to the edge of the roof, eventually looking down. The pattern of the ground suddenly became whole. He smiled, though he didn't completely recognize the symbol.

"Welcome, my friend, to Achievement City," Michael proudly nodded, patting Ryan on the back.


	6. Giant Creeper

Chapter 5: Giant Creeper

Jack had missed out last night. A new person on the island, Ray had explained, the poor soul washed up on shore. Jack wish he could've seen the guy, but his job last night was to gather food for tomorrow's game. Today's game. He didn't realize how late it had gotten and by the time he returned to the City it was well passed Midnight and the sun was almost rising. Geoff and Gavin would be up soon to make sure everything was well set up. Jack grinned, setting the food in the chest. Friday's were always interesting. Geoff and Gavin rarely disappointed.

He didn't even get to sleep before there was activity in the city center. He saw Geoff outside, along with Gavin and another. The new islander. Jack nodded. No sleep tonight. Maybe if he was lucky, they would sleep a little before playing. He stepped outside, wandering around, looking over the mystery man. Dressed in an orange jumpsuit, Jack was initially skeptical of this man. Geoff was looking over some chests and a furnace in front of Kung Fu house.

"Oh Ryan, should you change…no, you'll be fine," Geoff yawned, shaking his head.

"Oh, okay…I'll be fine…" Ryan mumbled.

"You're the prisoner?" Jack chuckled.

"Yeah, the albino prisoner," Ryan smirked.

"Parkour!"

Jack perked, looking over. Ray was awake it seemed. Starts every morning with roses and parkour, Jack could never understand Ray in the slightest. Gavin seemed to be stirring too, calling out to Geoff about preparations. Michael exited his house, looking over to Ray's.

"Are you shouting 'Parkour'?" he mumbled.

"Parkour!" cheered Ryan, a little confused about what was going on.

"Oh, and what the hell are we doing?" Michael stretched, marching to the center.

"We will walk to the Let's Play, Gavin and I have so loving crafted," Geoff smirked, exiting his house.

Jack sighed. Another Friday. It was so routine now. He felt a sharp punch to his side. He leapt back, yelping in pain. It was Ryan, arm out. The new islander seemed to yelp in surprise too, leaping back. He held his arm to his chest. Jack groaned.

"Sorry!" Ryan gasped.

"Wait, wait, wait!" gasped Gavin. "The Let's Play hasn't started yet cause Ray hasn't said it yet."

Ryan looked around skeptical. This was all new to him. What was Ray supposed say? Jack carefully watched Ryan, still unsure about the outsider. Geoff entered the circle, arms folding, looking to Ray like everyone else.

"Okay, Ray…Ray…" Geoff instructed.

"What?" gasped Ray.

"Go."

"So this is a Let's Play," Ray said politely.

"You Prick," snapped Geoff.

"Llllllllleeeeeeeeeet's Play!" Ray shouted, jumping up. "Roses for everyone!"

"That was a little blown out," grumbled Geoff, rubbing his ear. "Okay. You guys ready? Let's walk over to this week's Let's play and we will explain when we get there."

"Everyone follow Master Chief!" Gavin cheered, chasing after Geoff.

The group travelled out of the center, moving along the main road. Jack spun around, glancing back. He smirked, seeing the button on the side of the platform.

"Hey, what's this button do," Jack grinned.

Everyone kind of giggled a bit, except Ryan who had no idea what they were talking about. Ray cheered, saying something about shout out to Let's Play 3. Ryan followed patiently, looking around. Just outside the city, across the bridge, were two large monuments of some sort. It took him a second to recognize them as a pig and sheep. The sheep was pooping of course.

"Oh look! It's a giant creeper!" Jack cried, pointing toward another monument.

Ryan looked in awe of the giant, green monstrosity. It didn't look…natural. It looked like something out of legend on the mainland. Geoff and Gavin stood in front of it, pointing out the giant.

"Oh yeah. Gavin and I have been trying to hide this from you guys. It's a Creeper house. It's gonna be a things to do in the future," Geoff explained. "We never got to do the house with the other two. So we decided to do that with the creeper. If you come along the back…"

Ryan followed the others around the back of the Creeper. Geoff was explain the lever that would open the door. Jack complained that they wouldn't address this now, while the Let's Play was waiting. Geoff said why not, mess with it if you want. Ryan stepped back as Jack approached the lever. Something felt off, wrong. Jack flipped the switch.

"It's gonna be full of TNT, isn't it?" sighed Jack.

"Now it's gonna open it," grinned Geoff, stepping back.

A few seconds pause.

"I flipped the switch," whimpered Jack.

"Did the door not open?" perked Geoff.

Something clicked. Suddenly the creeper statue was lit up, sizzling and hissing as explosions began bursting from its seams. Ryan jumped back. Geoff and Gavin giggled.

"Clever," hummed Jack, stepping back.

"Might be some bugs with the door," hummed Geoff, nodding.

Everyone laughed, even Ryan.

"It goes to bedrock," smirked Geoff, rubbing his chin. "Gavin and I built dynamite to bedrock. It's still going."

"Oh! I fell in the hole!" cried Michael, slipping into the explosive hole the structure was creating. He clawed at the walls, listening the explosives still burring themselves deep within the earth. "Oh my…Ah!"

Ryan looked over the edge, slipping in as well. He could see Michael below him, slipping further and further into the hole. He hugged the wall, glancing down every now and then.

"Oh…There are explosions every where…" Michael whimpered. "And now I'm stuck."

"Was there a single person who didn't think that would happen?" howled Geoff, laughing his heart out.


	7. CTT

A/N

Let's Play Minecraft Episode 24

Chapter 6: CTT

Ryan was lingering behind. He didn't know the layout probably as well as the others, though it seemed everyone but Geoff and Gavin knew where they were going. Michael was hurrying behind him, as Ryan tried his hardest to stay behind Jack. He heard Ray curse out a chicken. He followed them, until the area panned open. A large stone structure, labeled CTT. The final T was different than the proceeding one, with a golden line along it. He faintly heard Jack in front of him.

"Its like, its fun cause its slowly opening up, like a reveal," Jack mumbled. "CT? CTT! Oh, its a tower of pimps in the T!"

Ryan didn't quite understand what a "tower of pimps" was but he assumed JAck was referring to the gold in the final T. They all stopped in awe of the building. Gavin threw his arm over Jack's shoulder, grinning like a madman.

"Capture the tower. That's the official logo," he grinned, "designed by Geoff Ramsey."

Geoff slapped Gavin upside the head, silencing him. The armored man crossed his arms, grinning slightly himself, before pointing to either end of the building.

"Alright so the blue side is on the right, the red side is on the left," Geoff explained. "Red team is Geoff…"

He paused looking over the men around him. Ryan was hoping to get well out of this but oddly enough it seemed interesting. He wanted to play, even though he had no idea what was happening. Geoff nodded, almost as if he could see Ryan's desire to play.

"Ryan, and Jack," he finished, motioning to the left. "So go left."

Jack pulled Ryan along to the left, mumbling "to the left." Ryan gladly followed, hiding his smile. Geoff sighed.

"When the other idiots get over, they're gonna go right," Geoff instructed, glancing back over the hill where the other three were goofing about on.

"And blue team is Ray, Michael and Gavin," the Brit called.

"Team young guns!" shouted Ray just as Michael shouted, "Team Lads!"

"Team Lads!" seconded Gavin, rushing up behind them.

Ryan could hear the Lads arguing about shoving others into the water as he entered their side. The iron doors opened, revealing a small room. It was long but narrow, filled with beds and chests. He spotted Jack and Geoff digging into the chests, pulling out shimmering blue pickaxes and iron swords. Once they were prepared, Geoff called out.

"Everyone slept in a different bed?" he called.

Sleep? Ryan looked around at the beds. Why would they sleep before this? Jack smirked, patting Ryan on the back. He nodded, motioning to the beds.

"You're gonna wanna sleep."

Geoff shook his head. Obviously the Lads were talking over some sort of communication system and the leader wasn't happy to listen to them. Jack stepped away, lying on the bed but not sleeping yet. Ryan patted down his clothes. He'd almost forgotten he'd changed out of his wet ones and into some hand-me-down ones they had lying around. A black shirt and oddly enough a kilt were the best things they had for him. He didn't mind. Dry clothes were better than wet ones.

"Alright, let me explain what's happening while we wait," sighed Geoff. "Right in front of you door is gonna be half of a tower of pimps, right?" Some nodded and mumbled in agreement. "That is your tower." He shrugged. "We're playing capture the flag, we're calling it capture the tower. On the other side, is the half of the tower you wanna get to erect." More mumbles of agreement. "So the first person to score, to erect a full tower of pimps, gets a point. We're gonna go round of three. First to three wins, right Gavin?"

"Right."

"Now when you get out there, you can go forward, there is, uh, in the front there's a bunch of, uh, holes to fall into. Don't do that." Ryan smiled lightly, listening to Geoff talk. He wasn't the best public speaker it seemed. "There are two bridges on the side you can jump over, but its a big jump. Immediately to your right are stairs leading up, for an upper way to get across. That's dangerous as well, its made of ice."

Again Ryan paused at the thought of how outrageous this all seemed. Why did they need to sleep in these beds? Ice above them? What was happening on this weird little island.

"Or you can go down, through a maze of cactus, which is also a dangerous way to go," Geoff finished.

"So basically there's three paths: up, middle and lower," Gavin instructed.

"Immediantly to your left is a, uh, tower, with bow and arrows in it that you can snipe people with," Geoff continued, "And that is pretty much it."

"Oh we can sleep!" cheered Gavin.

Ryan watched as everyone began lying in their beds for rest. The day outside had quickly seemed to turn to night. Ryan sighed, lying into bed as well. It couldn't hurt, right? After momentarily shutting his eyes, suddenly light seemed to flood in and he was a wake. He stood up quickly, colliding into Jack. The latter pushed him away, preparing for the door to open. Ryan tightened his grip on the blade.

"Alight, on the count of three," Geoff hummed. "One, two, three, tower of pimps!"

Everyone began shouting. Ryan flowed out with the other two, entering the arena. It was massive, making him feel rather small in the process. Ryan rushed out, looking ahead and simply following Geoff. Jack darted to the left, climbing the mini tower and retrieving the bow and arrow. Ryan leapt over holes in the bridge, desperately trying to keep up with Geoff.

Ryan stopped at the main gap in the bridge. He looked up, trying to hold back his fear when he spotted Geoff begin battle with Michael. This was no mock combat. The two fought with such ferocity, Ryan questioned backing down. Ryan prepared to leap over the gap to assist. Michael swung his sword down and Geoff vanished. Ryan stopped, stepping back.

Michael smirked, lifting his blade and rushing toward Ryan. He stumbled backward, running off the bridge and back toward his base. Michael leapt over the dodgy path, hurtling toward Ryan. Sword in hand, he prepared himself physically, though not mentally. He paced, watching Michael's approaching. He spotted Gavin falling from the upper rafters.

Distracted for that one moment, Ryan looked back forward just as Michael came barreling toward him. Ryan couldn't shout, only step back and swing his sword. In a flash, Michael's form disappeared just as Geoff's had before. Ryan felt his heard looked around. Jack smirked, giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah!" cheered Jack, lifting up his bow. "I totally sniped Michael! That was awesome!"

Ryan moved back toward the bridge. Gavin was lost in the maze of cactus, and he didn't truly know what became of Michael. He didn't hesitate long about the gap between their side and his. He spotted Ray lining him up. He leapt over the gap, walking straight into a sudden pain in his shoulder.

"Ryan's comin' over," Ray instructed to anyone who could hear.

Ryan felt his shoulder, where an arrow had lodged itself. Ryan groaned, letting out a mellow shout and running away from Ray, who let loose another arrow. As Ryan ran, he felt a blade slash across his side. Michael had appeared again.

"Come here, Ryan!" shouted Michael, raising his sword again. "Go to hell, Ryan is done!"

Ryan shut his eyes as the final slash came across his chest. Then, the pain was gone. He opened his eyes slowly, looking down at his hands. They were bare, fresh skinned and feeling fine. His shoulder was healed, along with the rest of him. He found himself back in the narrow room, next to the bed he'd slept in.

"I think I get it now," he grinned, grabbed a new blade and axe.

Jack appeared beside him. Without thinking, he ran outside. Ryan moved to exit too, only to watch Jack die again at the hand of Michael and Gavin. Once Jack was gone, they moved their attention toward the tower. Ryan gulped, dashing outside once they both were distracted. He swung his sword, hesitating, without understand this whole respawn system. Michael quickly spun around as Gavin continued working. A single gold block on the tower collapsed.

"No!" gasped Ryan, reawakening in the the room again. He spotted Jack running out.

Getting his gear, he heard Michael cry out and Jack's smug laughter. Michael shouted out that he'd been done in and for Gavin to run.

"Get 'em! Get 'em!" howled Ryan, still regaining his weapons.

"Someone help me get Gavin!" called Jack, chasing after the fleeing lad.

Ryan left the room, watching Jack disappear at the shot of another arrow. Ray did a silent cheer, covering Gavin's retreat. Ryan groaned, watching him rejoin the lads. He expected celebratory cheering but heard them stop suddenly with a "Where's our tower?" Ryan smirked. He'd forgotten about Geoff and so did them apparently. Everyone began converging on red base as Geoff descended from the upper levels. Jack took out Michael only for Ray and Gavin to come up from behind. Chaos was the only word to describe it.

In a mad attack, Geoff got Gavin as Ray got both Ryan and Jack. Michael was already at Blue base, moving toward red as fast as he could. Geoff moved to erect the tower. He placed three bricks down and frowned. The tower of pimps was made out of four gold bricks, recalled Ryan.

What followed was a made rush on both sides, following in rapid death upon death. Red held their base well though while the Lads continued to attack rapidly and horribly. At some point, Ryan had found himself in possession of a blue tinted blade, which the others called a "Diamond Sword." Ryan grinned. Diamond was fitting. The feeling of power didn't last long after falling into the cactus maze with Geoff in tow. Only Jack stayed above as the Lads planned their attack. He didn't survive.

"They got it! They got it! They got it!" howled Geoff, struggling to get out of the room after respawn.

Ryan followed Jack, racing to get Michael before he could place the blocks. They murdered Gavin just as a block was being misplaced. Ryan went for Michael, killing his too. Ray desperately tried to keep the two attackers back, getting Jack in the back. Geoff appeared, using a diamond pick to knock Ray back into respawn.

"Ryan, just get that piece of gold and go!" ordered Geoff.

Gavin and Michael left the room, preparing for a rematch. Ryan gulped, nodding. He struggled to get to the tower only for Ray to do him in. He opened his eyes in the room, listening to calls of the others. Ray was warning the others. Gavin was struggling to construct. Jack was cheering their stupidity. Ryan grinned This was more fun than he'd had in a while.

Armed with a sword and axe, Ryan was ready for another assault. He ran alongside Jack and Geoff, over the tattered bridges and stormed the Lads' base. They rounded the corner swinging. Ryan got a good cut on Michael, but got taken out by Ray again. Jack appeared next to him in the room. Only Geoff was left, but he too soon joined them.

They ran across the bridges again, only to hear the shouts of Gavin as he counted off, one, two, three, four. The Lads cheered. Victory was theirs. Ryan stopped, panting. Geoff sighed, nodding.

"Alright, Lads. So its one to nothing," he nodded, moving back to base.

Ryan chuckled, standing in the room with the others. Round two. This was going to be the best. To imagine, this happened every Friday. Geoff counted down. The doors opened. Ryan smiled. This time, he had this.


End file.
